johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dawg
The Dawg and Bone Show is a parody of the series itself. It's about a boy named Dawg, his dog named Bone, and his twin genius brothers who go on adventures, such as zombie hunting. This is a squash and stretch cartoon so no matter how many times they are hit, it won't hurt them. Characters *Dawg: Dawg is the parody of Johnny. They both have the same personality, except he talks with more of a slang accent, like Bone. His catchphrase is "this is wickety wack, bro!" He wears a blue sweatshirt, green jeans, black shoes, with a black and yellow hat with the same symbol on Johnny's shirt. Dawg has reddish-brownish hair and blue eyes. *Bone: Bone is a parody of Dukey. Bone is more fun loving, however. Like Dawg, he talks with a strong slang accent. He is supposedly a Great Dane. Bone has a green studded collar with a blue bone hanging from it and two green studded wristbands. He also has 2 gold earrings on his ears. *Gary: He is the genderswap of Mary. Gary is one of Dawg's genius brothers. He has a crush on Jil Nexdor and Mary Test. *Sutton: He is the genderswap of Susan. Sutton is one of Dawg's genius brothers. Like Gary, he has a crush on Jil Nexdor, and Susan Test. *Jil Nexdor: Jil Nexdor is the genderswap of Gil. Like him, the twins have a crush on her. Her last name references that she lives next door to them and she is their unattainable love interest. Not much else is known about her. She is only mentioned once and is never seen. *Hugo: Hugo is a parody of Hugh. Hugo is the father Dawg and the Twins. *Leila: Leila is a parody of Lila. Lila is the mother of Dawg and the Twins. *Glam Glam Girl: Glam Glam Girl is the Genderswap of Bling Bling Boy. Glam Glam Girl has a crush on Sutton. Trivia/Notes *The only known episode is when they go zombie hunting after dropping a chemical that brings plants to life at a cemetery. **This episode is similar to an actual episode of Johnny Test, Johnny Zombie Tea Party. *Dukey keeps referencing the show being a parody of Johnny Test, but Johnny fails to see the resemblence due to his own lack of intelligence and seems to think that Sissy and Missy resemble them instead. *The logo for the show is quite similar to the Johnny Test logo. Gallery Dawg and Bone2.jpg|The duo in the show's intro sequence. Kiss of Jil Nexdor.jpg|A scene from the show. Dawg and Bone11.jpg|The show on the lab monitors. Dwag and Bone3.jpg|Dawg and Bone in the lab. Here Comes Dawg and Bone.jpg|See the resemblance? Dwag and Bone4.jpg|Hitting each other with frying pans Dwag and Bone5.jpg|Pancake faces Bone, Dwag, and Johnny.jpg|Watching TV Dawg and Bone5.jpg|Fighting "Zombies" Dawg and Bone7.jpg|Crushed on the streets. Dawg and Bone6.jpg|Targeting Dawg and Bone12.jpg|Per the usual, the military can't destroy the latest threat. Dawg and Bone9.jpg|Bursting into the nuclear power plant. Dawg and Bone10.jpg|Actually planning to destroy the plant. Dawg and Bone8.jpg|On the security monitors Where Have You Been.jpg|Back in their world, destroying the plant. Category:Television Category:Parodies Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters